Angel
by yumalay07
Summary: Minific inspirado en la canción "Angel" de Leona Lewis.


Título: Ángel

**Título:**** Ángel****  
****Resumen:**** Pues... escrito mientras escuchaba la canción y tenía traducida la letra en español. No os resumo nada porque si no... no tiene gracia. ****  
****Comentario:**** Nada, me ha encantado escribirlo. Espero que a vosotras os guste leerlo.****  
****Ubicación:**** Pues yo diría entre la novena y la décima temporada.****  
****..........................................................**

**Lo siento, y lo peor de todo es que se que tu también lo sientes. Lo sé por como me miras, por como me sonríes, lo sé y tú lo sabes, y aún así, no eres capaz de decírmelo. ¿Por qué es todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué lo hacemos nosotros tan complicado?**

**Se que hoy, como siempre, llegaré a la oficina puntual, y tu, lo harás diez minutos después de mi. Llegas tarde a todos los sitios, pero a pesar de todo, me enamoré de ti. Esto se propuso solo para ser así, y ninguno hacemos nada por cambiarlo. **

**Todos lo saben. Somos la cara y la cruz, el norte y el sur, pero aún así, sabes que estas hecho para mi y lo sé. Siento que no podremos negarlo por más tiempo. Esto, tarde o temprano, estallará y se llevará a cualquier persona que este a nuestro alrededor. **

**Día a día esto se vuelve más fuerte. Siento que lo que más me importa de mi trabajo es el poder verte todos los días, con tu impoluto uniforme azul y tus alas doradas caminando por los pasillos del cuartel, saliendo del tribunal, entrando en mi despacho,… Lo quiero y sé que tú también lo quieres, ambos lo deseamos y sabemos que es lo que la gente quiere ver.**

**Somos como Romeo y Julieta. Sus familias no consiguieron separarlos y tengo el presentimiento que, aunque no queramos renunciar a nuestras carreras, al final lo acabaremos haciendo. Dejaremos todo para poder ser felices, tu y yo, nosotros.**

**Ni la montaña más alta, ni el mar más amplio podrían escondernos el uno del otro. Si yo me escondiese en la otra punta del mundo se que tú me encontrarías y lo mismo pasaría si fueses tu el que se ocultase.**

**Muchas veces siento que me muero por dentro cuando te veo con otra de tus conquistas. ¿Es qué no ves que en realidad si me afecta? Puede ser un pensamiento egoísta, pero te quiero solo para mí. ¿No lo ves? A pesar de Dalton, Mic, Webb,… Yo te quiero a ti. Estoy enamorada de ti y sé que eso, aunque lo intente, nunca cambiara.**

**Definitivamente, cuando estoy contigo creo me encuentro en el cielo y puedo tocar las nubes con mis dedos. Para mí, tú eres un ángel, mi ángel.**

**Te veo entrar por la puerta, con tu sonrisa arrogante de siempre, dirigiéndote primero a tu despacho para dejar tus cosas y sé que después, vendrás al mío, a saludarme porque, aunque lo niegues, te conozco demasiado bien y para mi, Harmon Rabb jr, eres previsible.**

**Se que tienes miedo de perderme y no te das cuenta de que a parte de otros hombres, podría dejar este mundo, o podrías abandonarlo tu. Si la segunda opción fuese el caso, se que yo también me iría, pues no podría vivir sin ti. Me cuesta admitirlo, incluso para mi misma, pero te necesito.**

**Para soñar, no me hace falta irme a dormir, pues tu simple presencia entre las mismas cuatro paredes donde yo me encuentre es un sueño para mi. Cuando me voy a dormir, pienso en ti, en que estas a mi lado y le pido a Dios, a Alá,… a todos los dioses que al día siguiente me declares tus sentimientos, porque sé que tu eres la respuesta al que me falta en mi vida.**

**Ya vienes, y lo sabía. Ahora me doy cuenta que, aunque la distancia que hay entre nuestros despachos es pequeña, pareces ir más deprisa hasta el mío. Te paras, llamas y esperas a que yo de mi "adelante" para entrar.**

**H: ¿Estas ocupada, Mac?**

**M: No, esta semana no parece haber casos así que… lo único que hago es aburrirme.**

**H: Si… te entiendo. –Me respondes con esa sonrisa que reservas exclusivamente para mi y la cual sabes que me eriza la piel-. Esto… ¿tienes planes para esta noche?**

**Tu pregunta me sorprende, y por más que lo intento sé que se me nota en la cara. Aquí me doy cuenta de que a cada segundo que pasamos juntos nuestro amor crece. Por respeto al uniforme que ambos vestimos, no me tiro encima de ti. Enloquezco con solo pensar en tus manos acariciándome, en el sabor de tus labios,… Si no aclaramos lo que nos pasa creo que me volveré loca.**

**M: No, no tengo nada para hoy. ¿Por? –Respondo con total sinceridad-.**

**H: Bueno… como es viernes pensé en si te apetecería cenar en mi casa y después podríamos ir al cine o alquilar alguna película.**

**M: Suena mucho mejor que quedarme en mi sofá, sola, viendo la televisión. –Más bien me suena a una cita, pero prefiero callarme. ¡Quien sabe! A lo mejor tenemos esa conversación pendiente que tenemos-. ¿A que hora?**

**H: ¿Qué te parece sobre… las ocho y media?**

**M: Allí estaré.**

**H: Puntual, como siempre. –Me vuelve a sonreír. Creo que lo que quiere es que me encierren en el manicomio.- ¡Hasta la hora del almuerzo!**

**Le saludo con la mano y veo como abandona mi despacho. Se va y cierra la puerta. Ni te imaginas lo sola que me siento a pesar de toda la gente que hay por aquí.**

**Lo veo, y se que tu también lo ves. Lo que tenemos entre nosotros vale su peso en oro. Esto significa tanto para mi, lo mire por donde lo mire. Siento que estando juntos nada ni nadie puede hacernos daño. Tenemos una promesa y sé que aunque no hablemos de ella a menudo, ambos la mantenemos.**

**El día pasa lentamente. Todo esta tan tranquilo, que verlo así me da miedo. Solo puedo pensar en que llegue la hora de salida e irme a mi apartamento para prepararme. Siento que hoy cambiará mi vida, y a mejor. ¿Qué no me cuentas, marinero? Te he visto durante todo el día mirarme cuando yo estoy distraída, y a pesar de estar con los cinco sentidos en mi trabajo, te observo de reojo mirarme y sonreír y créeme, no podré trabajar así durante mucho más tiempo.**

**Me gustaría que entrases aquí y fueses sincero. ¿Qué te cuesta abrirte a mí? Sé que tienes miedo a perderme pero si me preguntaras, te respondería que me dijeses lo que me dijeses, eso jamás pasaría.**

**No necesito tres deseos, solo quiero uno y es que estemos juntos. Sabes que yo me muero por estar contigo y lo sé porque para ti mis ojos no tienen secretos y cuando intento ocultarte algo, siempre me acabas descubriendo.**

**Aunque muchos piensen que nunca terminaremos juntos, que esto no esta hecho para nosotros y que está acabado, nosotros solo diremos cuanto nos queremos, y cuando digan que esto está terminado, nosotros solo tendremos que seguir construyendo.**

**Pensando si entre tú y yo podría haber un nosotros, me subo en mi coche y me marcho a casa. Por ti descubrí tantas cosas que hasta el momento me había perdido. Volé contigo en "Sarah", me compré un Corvette y además rojo,… Gracias a ti descubrí que los cuentos de hadas existen y que la cenicienta siempre encontrará a su príncipe azul.**

**De camino a tu apartamento sigo pensando en lo mismo. Sé que lo sientes porque yo también lo siento. Podría conocer a todos los pilotos de todos los escuadrones, que ninguno te llegaría a la suela del zapato. Para mi, tu eres el príncipe azul con el que soñaba de pequeña, y si tuve que sufrir tanto para conocer algo tan hermoso como lo que tu y yo tenemos, estoy segura de que mereció la pena, lo sé.**

**Perdida en mis pensamientos consigo llegar a tu apartamento. Notó mi pulso acelerándose y a mis piernas flaquear, pero con una fuerza que solo tienen los marines logro llegar al rellano de tu apartamento y llamar a la puerta.**

**Oigo un "ya voy" y siento por el tono de voz que planeas algo. Abres la puerta y cuando paso al interior, no me creo lo que mis ojos observan. Todo decorado con pétalos de rosa, el lugar lleno de velas y una música de fondo muy suave. **

**No termino de salir de mi asombro cuando noto alrededor de mi cintura tus brazos rodeándome y el suave contacto de tu cuerpo con el mío. Lentamente me giras para estar únicamente a centímetros de tu boca y es entonces cuando escucho de ella las tres palabras que llevo esperando oír desde que nos conocimos.**

**H: Te quiero Mac.**

**Sin darme tiempo siquiera para responderte, me besas como nadie antes lo había hecho. Siento la ansiedad de tus manos por mi cuerpo y, como si pudieras leerme la mente, comienzas tu recorrido desde mi espalda. Siento tu necesidad y la mía propia de que esto llegue a algo más y no se quedé en un apasionado beso, como nos ha pasado otras veces.**

**Dócilmente, me dejo guiar por tu apartamento hasta tu habitación. He estado esperando esto tantas veces que ahora, con lo poco que me queda de cordura, rezó a cualquier dios que no tengamos ninguna interrupción. Podría estar la ciudad en llamas que a mi no me importaría con tal de estar en tus brazos.**

**Me considero muy afortunada porque, aunque hayas estado con Annie, con Jordan y con Reneé, se que no sentías lo mismo que sientes por mi. Y es que, al fin y al cabo, tu eres mi ángel.**

**FIN**


End file.
